narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto in Popular Culture
The popularity of Naruto has resulted in references being made to it in other series. Adventure Time In The Chamber of Frozen Blades of Adventure Time, Jake and Finn use hand signs to create ninja techniques such as one which resembles the function of the Shadow Clone Technique. Bakuman Naruto volume 43 appears on the cover of Bakuman volume 2, tucked under Shūjin's arm. Ben 10 Children shown on a ''Ben 10'' Christmas-themed episode greatly resemble the Konohamaru Army Corps. One Piece To celebrate the finale of Naruto, the cover art of One Piece's chapter 766 references Naruto, and in the week's author comments section, Oda thanked Kishimoto for being his friend and rival. The Simpsons In "Treehouse of Horror XXV" of The Simpsons, different alternate reality versions of the Simpsons appear. In one of these versions, the Simpson family are each dressed up as a different manga and anime character; Bart dresses up as Naruto. Steven Universe In "Chille Tid" of Steven Universe, the shape that Lapis' water-wings take after they move over her torso, and the way that she appears to sink into the ground in Malachite's Realm, resembles the way Zetsu travels underground. Assassination Classroom As Korosensei preps Terasaka for the mid-term, he wears a Konoha forehead protector to symbolise that he is "weak in multiple subjects", similar to how Naruto was in the Academy. He once again wears the same forehead protector to prep Terasaka for the end-of-term finals. In the anime, he uses Naruto's catchphrase "dattebayo". Himouto! Umaru-chan In episode 2 of Himouto! Umaru-chan, on the cover of Umaru's magazine Shonen Jumpu, a parody version of Naruto is seen. Also in episode 8 of the omake, Himouto! Umaru-chanS, Sylphynford is dressed up in a parody version of Naruto and uses his catchphrase "dattebayo". Binbougami Ga In episode 3 of Binbougami Ga, Ichiko is wearing a ninja costume along with a Konoha forehead protector. Deadpool In the Marvel comic Deadpool, Deadpool references Naruto's speech on his dream of gaining respect from his village and wanting to become Hokage. Gintama In Gintama, there are multiple references of Naruto along with other popular anime. Dragon Ball In the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, if the game was preordered, the player is able to download Goku as a Super Sayian in Naruto's Sage Mode cloak. Rogue Legacy In the video games Rogue Legacy, there is a class named "Shinobi/Hokage". It depicts them wearing a forehead protector and allows them to use the Body Replacement Technique. Space Dandy In episode 14 of Space Dandy, there is an alternate universe version of Dandy named "Ninja Dandy". The Cleveland Show In the Cleveland Show, a kid is dressed up like Naruto along with other popular characters. Pokémon In Pokémon Tower Defense, there is a character named "Maruto" and uses Naruto's catchphrase "dattebayo". He also owns a Ninetales, referencing Kurama. Attack the Block In the movie Attack the Block, the main character tells two kids to "go home, stay inside and watch Naruto!". Ol' Kainry In the song La Faucheuse, it makes a reference to Kakashi's mask in one of its lyrics. In another song called On se pavanne, it makes a reference to Naruto's Sexy Technique and Shikamaru's ability to plan out attacks. Dofus Arena In the comic Dofus Arena Tome 4, Tobi's mask can be seen among many other cultural references. Also, there is a man wearing a Konoha forehead protector who also resembles Neji. Maitre Gims In the song Ceci N'est Pas Un Clip #05 - Sharingan, it bases off of the Sharingan which included Itachi's, Sasuke's, and Izuna's. Raruto Raruto is a Spanish webcomic which parodies Naruto. Dragon Ball Z Abridged In episode 44 of Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Goku is dreaming about becoming a ninja and a pirate (referencing One Piece), also, in the latest episode, Goku says that he had a ninja dream and a pirate dream. In episode 45 of the series, Goku says that the ninja dream he was having ended, referencing the then-recent end to the manga. Demon Prince Poro's Diaries In the first chapter of Demon Prince Poro's Diaries, Poro Kurokami is seen reading a book with Naruto Uzumaki on the cover, as well as having a Naruto figure on his desk. Super Sons In the DC Comics ''Super Sons issue 1, ''page 20, a poster of Naruto and Goku is shown in Jon's bedroom representing his obsession with anime. Category:Naruto